omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Homestuck Explanation
Intoduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here and it's been a while since i made a blog. Today, I'm going to do one on the infamous web comic known as Homestuck. It's about time someone covers this verse in a little more detail. This blog serves to not only explain key concepts that exist within Homestuck but also give an explanation for it's tiering as a whole. Before i go into depth about it's ideas and tiering, i must explain what Homestuck is to those of y'all unfamilar. History of Homestuck Homestuck is a web comic created by a person named Andrew Hussie (Who also introduced the world to Toby Fox, aka the creator of Undertale). The comic itself centers around John Egbert and three other humans named Dave Strifer, Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde, who are trying to save the world and even other dimensions along with these creatures called trolls. During the course of it's run, it become super popular and become a cultural icon within the internet community. The series officially ended in 2016 however, it's still technically going on in the form of Hiveswap, of which has elements lifted from the original but is essentially telling a new story and is basically a new series. For those of you who wanna read Homestuck, you can do so on the official website Key Concepts 'Sburb/Sgrub' The game which kicks off the plot by kicking off the apocalypse. The progression of the game involves transporting yourself to a themed world called a Medium, leveling up by defeating bad guys, arriving at a chess-themed battlefield, and defeating the Black King. This is done concurrently with a frog-breeding sidequest until a special universe frog is born. The goal of the game is to use this special frog to create a new universe. The human version of the game is Sburb, while the troll version of the game is Sgrub. 'Fetch Mode ' This is a sort of inventory mode used by the majority of characters in Homestuck. Through the use of a Sylladex users can "captchalogue" objects into their inventory. This system is basically a complicated way to store items and or remove them later 'God-Tier' God-Tier is a form of power that is actived when a player of Sburb reaches the highest level their aspect. A player's Aspect is some kind of fundamental element, like Breath or Blood, and their Class determines how they use that aspect, such as Mage or Maid. A God-Tier player cannot permanently die unless their death is judged "heroic" or "just" 'Green Sun ' This celestial object is a giant sun that its in the middle of The Furthest Ring. It's known as the power source of The First Guardians and is the biggest part of a massive "solar system", that instead of having planets revolve the it,have entire universes revolve it in a similar fashion to our own Solar System. These objects are created when two Genesis Frogs collide into one another, similarly to a Big Bang, the energy will eventually form a Green Sun Cosmsology Homestuck has shown that it's cosmology is not only complex but very huge when all things are considered. Thanks to Andrew Hussie's tendacy to make introduce topics such as Multiverse Theory, String Theory and other topics that fall within the quantum mechanical field, Homestuck's cosmology rounds up to be about 1-B range when taking the tiering system into account. Oh and yeah, this scales to alot of people (some more so than others), of which who does, I'll explain right often i go over this section of explaining the sheer size Homestuck's cosmology has 'The Multiverse' To start things off, Homestuck has a Multiverse, but not just any multiverse, but a living, cosmic frog. This section is going to get weird but bare with me here, according to many statements, everything including every potential outcome is contained within a cosmic frog known as a Genesis Frog. Now, it's stated that there is an infinite amount of instances of the universe, which would make Genesis Frogs 2-A constructs given they encompass and embody an infinite amount of potential outcomes. It should be noted that Genesis Frogs are smaller aspects of the totality of the multiverse, being akin to smaller multiverses 'The Furthest Ring' This realm is stated to be an infinite expanse of nothingness that is untouched by both Space and Time , Although it is composed of all'' twelve Aspects that make up the Homestuck multiverse they do not act as they do within normal universes. Objects such as The Green Sun reside within it's interior and it's home to these elderitch creatures named The Horrorterrors, who are immensely powerful beings who transcend Space and Time altogether. This realm acts as the space outside and beyond all universes, essentially seperating sessions from one another 'Paradox Space This location is essentially the totality of the comsology itself. Everything that exists is contained within Paradox Space and it's the highest level of reality one can reach. Previous I mentioned that Homestuck ran on String Theory, of which is technically a result of it being connected to Probelm Sleuth (Another one of Andrew's works). Before i start, Problem Sleuth was confirmed to be connected when a creature known as Fluthlu who appears in both Problem Sleuth and Homestuck. This alongside the fact Spades Slick, who first appeared in Problem Sleuth, also appearing in Homestuck. Now that we got that out the way, thanks to String Theory , of which was alluded to exist many times , makes Homestuck's Cosmology atleast High 1-C (11th Dimensional). But wait, we aren't done as their are realms that are transcendent of Homestuck's standard multiverse *such as GPI's Room , which views percieves the rest of Problem Sleuth as spatially flat, making it 12-D *[https://www.homestuck.com/story/1670 '''Hussie Plane], Hussie views the verse as fiction making it 13D *'MSPA reader', Again Views the verse as fiction making it 14D *'LOSAD', Plane that transcends MSPA reader viewing of the verse making it 15D *'Paradox Space', Transcends everything in the verse making the verse in the end 16D Tiering Now, given how big Homestuck is, I'm not going to tier everyone in the verse. Just only the major characters who are either significant to the story or are important such as main characters, ETC. ETC. Credits toTod The Eldrazi for this section 'Lord English ' *''' was going to destroy paradox space *Killed Andrew Hussie *Is stated to be indestructable and time traveling *Knocks away Ms. Paint *Was easily killing enemies and cracking paradox space (adds on to my first point) with a single blast *Took out an entire army of trolls by himself * This also says LE was destroying paradox space. 'Bec Noir ' *Destroys a Genesis Frog (of which contains infinite universes) *Moved in the furthest ring. Immeasurable speed. *Inherited Becquerel's powers, who is powered by the green sun, which is in the Furthest ring. Other stuff *Easily punched a whole in the stomach of the mayor *Used Energy projection to destroy skaia and prospit *destroyed 12 planets *Fought Jade and many Daves, unharmed by bullets in the process. This happened multiple times. *Wut's going on her? Maybe something to do with space-time... *You think you can surprise attacc this boi? W R O N G ! *Easily tanks planet busting attacks. *More of "Being uneffected by the destruction of planets lel" *Cool regen. *Hey uh about his fight with Jade and Dave... (Rest in spaghet and nevah forget) *SUPRISE! >:D *Easily faster than light *Bec, like any dog, smells suspicious things. *Killed God-Tier John *Man, Bec Noir is great in 2v1s *Destroys and army of robots. 'God-Tiers ' Here are the Gawd Tiers are comparable to Bec. Dave fought Bec and his girlfrien- oh, sorry, I mean PM, John BONK'd him, and Dark Rose fought him. Other characters, like Spades Slick and Jack English, are superior to Dave. Spades and Jack are easily superior to them, I will link all the times they beated down on Dave. *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Here *Aaaaaand here. 'John Egbert ' *Was capable of harming fully prototyped jack *Fused off with the ultimate weapon which is the only thing that can defeat lord english *He can use the Breeze to clear up Caliborns 'glitch artifacts' caused by messing with the fabric of the narrative. *John becomes 'unstuck in canon/reality' reaching out across the whole of Paradoxx Space in to multiple different parts of the story , which is shown with the actual retconning of the comics panels as events are altered to show his interventions. * John plays the Breeze clearing all the glitch artifacts from existence and using his retcon powers to transport his planet outside of reality . John describes the location he took them to as 'literally nowhere'. '''Godhead Pickle Inspector *Godhead Pickle Inspector is the supreme being of everything * Deus Ex Sewing Machinerepairs the entire multiverse from when it was ripped in two by DMK *Temporal Replicolision collides FFPI and FPPI together to create a colosal explsionthat damages Demonhead Mobster Kingpin significantly. *Abstracted Thought allows Pickle Inspector to be in both the real world and the imaginary world at once. *When everything is done, he finally Fondly Regards Creation. Conclusions Homestuck is an immensely powerful and broken as hell verse that is starting to get attention within the debating community as of late. Based on everything i've found, the verse caps out to be around 1-B thanks to God-Tiers (No, not the form, SMH) such as Lord English, John Egbert and many others. Even ignoring that, the verse is still undoubtedly within Tier 2 range Category:Blog posts Category:Homestuck Category:Misconception Posts